Spontaneous Compulsion
by JoiForber
Summary: Three little chapters encompassing the Woodward & Lothrop Christmas party and events before and after. What happens when grown adults go parking after dark? And what happens when the police catch them in a compromising position? Will it be "Please recite the alphabet backwards, Sir?" Enjoy responsibly and designate a driver!
1. Sirs Clay and Dicky at your service

**Sirs Clay and Dicky…at your service**

A/N This little story had become scattered throughout my fic. I finally decided to collect them and put them in order. Enjoy.**  
**

"Hello?" Betty answered the phone.

"Hey up, Love!' Stephen greeted, "The date for the company Christmas party has been set- December 13. That should give us enough time to hire a sitter. What say you?"

"Oh, I _do_ like your firm's Christmas parties! Not like those tacky do's at Grace Brothers. Yes, R.S.V.P. that we'll be there. I'll ring Ethel and ask if she'll watch the girls for us."

"How are you?" he asked softly, flirting, changing the subject.

"Let me think…I'm waiting for seven when this sexy man I live with comes home," she crooned.

He blushed, "What are you wearing?" he purred.

"My figure-hiding seductive house dress…you know, the one with the safety pins on the pocket and the baby food stains…"

"Ooohh…be sure to wear that when I get home!" he cooed teasingly in his Royal Signals voice, "Put on those black stilettos and seamed stockings and the frilly suspenders..."

"…and nothing else! Now get back to work, Stephen, er'else I might think this is one of _those _calls! I've got work to do."

"You're not hanging wash outside in that outfit, are you?" he asked heatedly.

"I'm in a house dress and house shoes! _Really,_ Stephen!"

He laughed boyishly, "I'll see you tonight, Love! G'bye."

* * *

**December 13.**

Mr. Humphries and Mr. Lucas agreed to baby-sit their nieces. Mrs. Axelby was nursing a bout of Marine's Disease she contracted at her company's canteen eating the prawn and mussels salad. Mrs. Humphries wanted to watch her little granddaughters, but was called in to the roller skating rink at the last minute to cover for an ill co-worker. So it was Uncles Clay and Dickie at the helm.

"I must warn you," Mr. Humphries told Mr. Lucas as they walked to Betty and Stephen's flat, "it will take them about 20 minutes to get out the door for the myriad of instructions! They don't leave the girls very often and Captain peacock has to issue them a full op-order!"

Mr. Lucas laughed, "Captain Peacock, the quintessential Army officer! Even his

children have to fall in dress-right-dress!"

"He's really a very doting father," Mr. Humphries stated proudly, "Having Steffie and Kathy has really changed him."

It was a chilly evening and the aroma of wood fires hung in the air. Mr. Lucas hugged himself to get warm.

"I should have worn a coat. It's right parky out," he shivered.

They arrived at the Peacock home; Mr. Humphries rapped on the door. Stephen's shadow appeared in the window and he opened the door.

"Come in, gentlemen," he welcomed them.

Mr. Humphries looked around.

"Betty'll be down in a minute. Kathy! Steffie! Your uncles are here!" Stephen called upstairs.

They heard a raucous squeal as both girls scrambled down the stairs boisterously.

They ran full speed into their uncles' awaiting arms.

"Hello, girls!" Mr. Lucas greeted.

"Hello, Uncle Dickie!" Stephanie gushed, hugging him.

"Uncle Clay, hello!" Katherine bubbled, wrapping her arms round him.

"Here it comes…" Mr. Humphries muttered to Mr. Lucas.

"Girls, listen up!" Stephen bellowed, "You are to use your manners: yes, sir; no, sir; please; thank you; no, thank you. Uncle Claybourne and Uncle James are in charge. When it's time for bed, there is to be no argument, you go straight in. Am I clear?."

"Yes, Daddy." Stephanie obediently responded, nodding.

"Daddy, you say this every time!" Katherine reprimanded him, her little head bobbing and rolling her eyes.

"Well, then, you know what's expected of you, right?"

"Yes, sir," she answered, her lips pursed tightly.

"And you will _not_ take that tone with me, young lady, do you understand?" his face was stern, with a hint of a smile lurking under the surface.

"Yes, sir," her eyebrows raised and her blue eyes dancing.

"Good."

Betty descended the stairs and Stephen's face lit up. She wore a deep violet chic party dress in gauzy silk chiffon, form-fitting at bust; relaxed empire waist, short puffed sleeves with banded cuffs, V-neckline; V-backline, full skirt. In a word, she looked gorgeous.

Stephen heart leapt and he stood a little taller, puffed his chest out, and reached his hand to her. Taking her hand, he looped his arm around hers.

"Hello, Mr. Humphries! Hello, Mr. Lucas! How are you this evening?"

"Fine, Betty dear!" Mr. Humphries replied, "Lovely dress, you _must_ let me borrow it sometime!"

"Might I say, Lady Peacock, you look wonderful!" Mr. Lucas jested.

"Mummy, you look like a movie star!" Katherine chimed.

"You look very, very, _very_ pretty, Mummy!" Stephanie echoed her sister's sentiment.

"Thank you, Sweethearts!"

Betty tittered and Stephen reached into the cupboard to retrieve their coats.

He pressed his lips to her ear as he slipped her coat on, "You look beautiful, Darling."

Stephen pressed a few kisses behind her ear and wrapped his arms around her.

She whispered in his ear, "You keep this up and we won't make it to the party!"

"Right."

He cleared his throat, straightened, and slipped his own coat on over his dinner jacket.

"You two have a smashing time! Don't worry, we'll be fine," Mr. Humphries assured them.

"Bedtime is at 8, do you understand?" Stephen affirmed.

"Yes, sir!" Mr. Lucas gave him a mock salute, snapping to attention.

"Don't be facetious, Mr. Lucas!"

"We shouldn't be too late," Betty stated.

Betty and Stephen hugged their daughters and left.

"What a bloody palaver!" Mr. Lucas cringed, "Is it always like that?"

"I've only babysat one other time. Yes, it is always like that! He adores these girls."

"I thought he was going to conduct a white-glove inspection any minute!" Mr. Lucas cracked.

"OK, girls, what are we going to do tonight?" Mr. Humphries directed his question to them.

"Make stones!" Katherine blurted.

"Stones?" Mr. Humphries shot her a confused look.

"Stones…to eat with our tea."

"_Scones_, Mr. Humphries!" Mr. Lucas proudly deciphered her toddler-speak.

"Oh, _scones_! Yes, I should have known! We can make scones if you'd like."

"And princesses! We hafta play princesses, Uncle Clay!" Stephanie added.

"_Of course!"_

* * *

**11:45**

The door latch clicked and Stephen supported Betty as she sleepily trudged through the door, leaning on him. He carried her shoes in his hands, the straps looped through his fingers.

Mr. Humphries and Mr. Lucas sat on the settee watching _Parkinson_, wearing paper hats on their heads. On Mr. Humphries' hat was written 'Sir Clay' and on Mr. Lucas' hat was written 'Sir Dicky' scrawled with a crayon in child's handwriting.

Stephen shook his head and chuckled, "What was it tonight? Last time it was a princess party."

"We made 'stones' and jousted," Mr. Lucas announced, tilting his head.

Stephen smiled, "Oh! Kathy _loves_ scones! She'll love you forever for making them. Jousting, huh?" he shook his head, laughing at the mental image playing in his mind.

"It was _his_ idea!" Mr. Humphries motioned to Mr. Lucas.

Betty hung onto Stephen, swaying, her eyes tightly closed. They looked at her and gave Stephen a knowing smile.

"Betty's not drunk, in case that's what you're thinking; she is right knackered from dancing all night! I'm proud of her; she only had one drink all night. The men I work with in my department think the world of Betty and they all wanted to dance with her. It was quite comical: she was the belle of the ball!"

"That's good, for her! I remember the Grace Brothers' Christmas parties…" Mr. Humphries trailed off.

"Quite," Stephen nodded, his eyes wide, "Well, gentlemen, I need to get Mrs. Peacock up to bed. So I must bid you good night. Thank you, thank you."

"It was our pleasure, Captain Peacock!" Mr. Lucas began, "It's not every Saturday night that we get to crawl around on all fours, wearing paper hats and getting hit with mop and broom sticks!"

"Oh, you loved it, Mr. Lucas, admit it!" Mr. Humphries teased.

"Oh, I did! I did, Mr. Humphries!" Mr. Lucas nodded for emphasis.

"And don't forget the scones and tea!" Mr. Humphries interjected.

"Oh, yes!" Mr. Lucas bubbled, his head bobbling, "We mustn't forget the scones and tea, mustn't we?"

"No, we mustn't!" Mr. Humphries burst out, "We did have a grand time. The girls were really no trouble."

"Well, thank you," he said beaming.

"Let's go, Clay. If we hurry, we can make it to the Palais for Under 30s Night!" Mr. Lucas said impatiently.

"Oh, there's a good crowd what shows up for that!" Mr. Humphries nodded, "Good night, Captain Peacock!"

"Good night. Be careful and stay together!"

They stepped out of the door and Mr. Humphries turned to Mr. Lucas, "One day I shall find out what, exactly, he means by that!"

They left and Stephen snaked his arm round Betty's waist and helped her up the stairs.


	2. After the party

**After The Party..or..Why We Were 45 Minutes Late Getting Home**

**_(Part 2 of Sirs Clay and Dicky…at your service)_**

Stephen held the car door open and Betty slid in. Closing the door, he stepped around the vehicle and got in.

"That was a wonderful Christmas party, don't you agree, dear?" Stephen asked.

"Yes. That was even better than last year's. The food was delicious and everyone seemed to have a grand time," Betty smiled.

He nodded, "And the hundred pound bonus packets sweetened the deal."

"Yes," she agreed.

He pushed the gearstick and she laid her hand on top of his. His leather glove was cold against her palm. He turned to her and smiled lovingly. They pulled to a stop at the red light and placing his thumb and forefinger under her chin, he lifted her face and pressed his lips to hers. She slid her hand along his thigh and as she rested it between his legs, his foot slipped off the clutch, the car popped out of gear, jerked forward violently, and stalled. He chuckled as he restarted the car.

He drove past darkened shoppes and empty cafes and turned into a car park on a common. Finding a secluded, darkened spot, he pulled the hand brake and turned off the motor. Moonlight glinted through the trees and dimly illuminated the interior of the car.

"What are we doing here, Stephen?" she asked, looking around. The common was deserted.

"Let's get in the back seat!" he mischievously invited.

"W-what?" she sputtered.

"Come on," he crooned seductively, licking his lips.

She slipped her shoes off and removed her coat, sliding between the two front seats and into the back. He removed his jacket and followed her, taking his place on the seat next to her.

"You are so beautiful, Betty," he whispered, pulling her close.

"Are you drunk, Stephen?" she asked, searching his face.

"I assure you, I'm intoxicated, but it's not with drink!" he winked at her and pursed his lips.

She cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. She pulled back to look at him; his eyes were intense and dark with passion.

"Couldn't we just go home? It's warm there and our bed is there…"

"I want you…_now_! _Here_. If we go home, we'll be stuck talking to Lucas and Mr. Humphries and I don't think I could hold out that long without getting rude."

There was no point in arguing with him when he was like this. Besides, the idea of committing a little misconduct in the car was a turn-on.

He covered her lips with his and opened and closed his mouth as he kissed her deeply.

He maneuvered to the edge of the seat and crouching down, slid the hem of her skirt up to her hips. He gazed down at her panties; they were his favorite pair and he bit his lower lip. He eyed her suspenders and stockings, and deciding it was too much trouble to undo them, he slipped his fingers into the elastic waistband of her panties, tugged hard, and ripped them. He stuffed the lace panties into his pocket. He ogled her patch of maidenhair.

"It's almost all grown back from when I shaved you!" he mused, smiling impishly.

"Mmm-Hmm," she nodded light-headedly.

He ran his hands up her thighs and caressed the wetness between her legs. She softly moaned, nervously looking around. Her eyes slid half-shut as he lowered his mouth to hers. He inserted a finger and probed in and out a few times. Her breath hitched and she moved her hips.

Standing in his shirtsleeves, he unbuttoned his braces and began to unbutton his trousers. He pulled his trousers and boxers down to his knees and knelt against the edge of the seat. Betty gasped as he scooped her bum in his hands, her eyes were wide with anticipation. She lifted his shirttails and lightly tickled his flat stomach, circling his navel with her finger and tracing down the trail to his man-hair. His throbbing erection stared at her, and she stroked it gently. He smiled and his breath caught in his throat.

The air was cold and their breath came in a thick steaming fog, frosting the windows.

"Guide me in, Love!" he murmured hoarsely, pressing himself against her entrance.

Her hands rested on his bare hips as he entered her fully. He moved his hands to the top of the seat back and glided in and out rhythmically, his breath deep gasps. She closed her eyes tightly, moaning and tightening her thighs round him. She curled her fingers around the hair at the back of his head, scratching his scalp. She traced her fingers along the edges of his ears, sending shivers up his back.

The seat springs squealed with each thrust as he worked himself in and out. He grunted loudly and pressed his lips against her forehead. He pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Oh, Betty, I love you!" he whispered, his voice gravelly with yearning.

He kissed her neck, lightly nipping her skin.

She threw her head back and moaned, her face contorted in a strained grimace. His skinny white bum bucked powerfully, he breathed hard, digging his fingers into the upholstery. Betty constricted around him, increasing the sensation and driving him mad. She was lost in a flurry of moaning and heavy breathing as he continued to drive himself deeper and faster inside her. His heart drummed in his chest.

Betty began to shudder against him, yelping as her climax overtook her in a frenzied torrent. She dug her nails into Stephen's exposed lower back, panting, crying out in ecstasy, her wails filling the cramped quarters of the vehicle's cabin. She bit him through the fabric of his shirt, trembling and whimpering breathlessly, mussing up his hair and undoing his bow tie. Her head reeled in an intoxicating swirl of release.

He pushed and pulled harder, burying his face into her shoulder, as his own climax began to build and spiral within him. He growled against her throat and plunged himself wildly in and out. He howled as his release erupted, quivering as he plowed into her, sucking his breath sharply through his clenched teeth. He gave a final thrust as he slumped against her, spent. His chest heaved and he opened his eyes to drink in her beauty. Their breath slowed to normal and he withdrew himself.

"By Jove, I needed that!" Betty exhaled, closing her eyes and smiling contentedly.

He laughed low and sexy, crushing his mouth on hers.

All at once, there was a loud, sharp rap on the window and a bright flash of light shone in. They gasped, looking around and seeing nothing for the fogged up windows.

"Shh..don't move...maybe they'll go away," Stephen whispered, tugging his trousers up.

"Oh, I'm all mucky!" she griped, making a face.

He slowly reached for his jacket, retrieved his handkerchief, and handed it to her.

The knocking came again, this time more forceful.

"Police! Step out of the car, please!" a voice called out loudly.

He reached over to the window and he rubbed a small peephole through the mist.

Stephen's eyes flew open and he quickly fastened his braces and tucked his shirt in hurriedly.

"Just a moment, please," his voice choked in his throat.

"What do they want?" Betty whispered.

"I don't know. You fix yourself. Maybe they just want us to leave, since it's after dark."

When Betty was sufficiently presentable, Stephen unlocked the door and climbed out of the car, stretching his cramped legs.

"Yes, officer?" Stephen asked, squinting in the bright torch light, his breath forming little clouds as he spoke.

"I'm Sergeant Cooper and this is my partner, PC Walsh."

Stephen nodded in acknowledgement.

"I need to see your driver's license, please," Cooper instructed.

"It's in my dinner jacket," Stephen explained, "Betty, please unlock the door for me!"

She leaned forward and flipped the lever. Stephen reached in and removed his wallet from the inside pocket of his dinner jacket. He pulled out his license card and handed it to the officer.

"Stephen Peacock. Hmmm. Hey, old boy," the Sergeant Cooper addressed him, "You know solicitation is illegal?"

Stephen did a double take, "I beg your pardon?"

"The bird. She needs to step outside also."

"She's not a bird, officer. She's my wife!" he chuckled nervously, scratching his chin along the jawline.

"Give over! Who comes to a desolate place like this at this hour to have it off with their _wife_?"

Stephen smiled sheepishly, looking down.

"A little old for this sort of thing, don'cha think? Ma'am, you'll have to step out of the vehicle!" he ordered.

"It's alright, Dear," Stephen coached.

Betty crawled out of the car in her stocking feet. Stephen wrapped his arm round her. She cringed as she stood there, the gravel poking her feet.

"I'm cold," she cried.

"Ma'am, we need to see some identification," Walsh instructed her.

"I don't drive. I think I may have a library card."

"Ma'am, that won't be necessary. D'you know solicitation is illegal?"

"I ought to belt you round the ear'ole! We're _married_!" Betty protested.

"To one another?" Cooper asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Stephen barked.

"Why would you bring your wife to a common to have it off? Why not your home or a hotel at the very least?"

"Well, we left the company Christmas party and we were at a traffic signal…one thing led to another and here we are!" Stephen blushed, looking at Betty.

"How much have you had to drink this evening, sir?" Walsh asked.

"Three drinks over the course of the evening. Two pink gins and one pint. I've also had a full dinner and coffee. My wife is cold; may I _please_ get her coat from the car?"

"Yes, sir," Walsh replied.

"My feet hurt, too," Betty complained, shifting her weight, and alternating which foot she stood on.

Stephen slipped one shoe off and scooted it to Betty, "Here, take this, Love."

She stepped into the shoe, balancing on one foot and leaning against him. He slipped off his other shoe, sliding it toward her. She slipped her foot in and he stood in his socks, shivering in his shirtsleeves. He opened the car door and removed Betty's coat from the front seat. He held it for her and she slipped her arms in.

"Do many call girls wear silver fox fur coats?"

"Not many what we know, sir."

"May we go now?" Stephen asked impatiently, "I mean, if we're not being charged with anything, we do need to get home."

"Well, I guess there's no law against making love to your own wife in your own car. You might want to get a hotel room next time! The common is closed after dark; there's a sign out front, so basically you're trespassing," Cooper warned.

"Yes, sir," Stephen nodded, relieved.

The police officers walked back to their vehicle, got in, and drove off, laughing.

"D'you believe that was his wife?" Walsh asked.

"I dunno. Could be. He claimed her, that's all I know!" Cooper joked.

"The things you see when you 'aven't got your gun!"

Cooper guffawed at Walsh's choice of words, "Well, Walsh, we _do_ have guns!"

"Oh, yes, we do, don't we!" he laughed at his own unintended joke.

Stephen glanced at his watch- 11:30 pm.

He held the door open for Betty and she scooched into her seat. She kicked off Stephen's shoes and handed them to him. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Don't start! I'm just in the mood," she glared, going into paroxysms, "I've never been so embarrassed in all me born days!"

He took his shoes from her, dropped them to the ground and slipped his feet inside, closed her door, and walked to the other side of the car, tittering the whole way.


	3. Coffee Break Gossip

**Coffee Break Gossip**

Monday morning. The nine o'clock bell rang at Woodward & Lothrop; start of the workday for the sales personnel, break time for the support personnel. The men from Packing & Maintenance departed the stockroom and went to the canteen. Stephen would catch up with them after he signed them out on break.

The men gathered at their usual table in the canteen, drinking their coffee while Stephen went through the queue.

"Guess who got busted by the cops Saturday night after the Christmas party?" Jack began, tempting them with a juicy bit of gossip.

"Who? Do tell!" Colin urged.

"Our very own Captain Peacock!" he announced as Stephen arrived at the table with his coffee and a buttered roll.

"Give over! _Him_?" Paul blurted, motioning to Stephen, "What'd he do? Couldn't 'ave been drink drivin'!"

Stephen's face burned crimson clear down to his neck and he cleared his throat.

Jack continued, "It seems he was caught having a bit of the old in-out, in-out in the back of his car at the car park at the common!"

There was a loud gasp as they all gaped at him, shocked.

Stephen's eyebrows shot up, and he struggled to maintain his composure, "That's a _lie_!" he protested.

"Oh, really? Is it now?" Jack countered, "Cooper's me brother-in-law; he came round for Sunday dinner yesterday and told us all about it," Jack crooned lasciviously. His voice dripped with unseemliness and his eyes narrowed lewdly.

"Go on!" Paul encouraged.

"Well, me brother-in-law and his partner, Walsh; names sound familiar, Captain Peacock? they went over to the car park to slack off and eat sarnies and kip off for a nap…you know how they do…

Well, there they were eating, and there's this old Ford banger parked beneath a tree, just a-rockin'! The suspension's creakin' and the springs sound as if they were bout to let go, the people inside havin' a loud one…"

Stephen sat down silently, his face white with embarrassment. His eyebrows shot up and he palmed his face, cringing.

_Oh, God! _Stephen grimaced to himself.

They all fell about belly-laughing.

"So, it's true?" Colin asked.

"Of course it's true!" Jack chortled.

Their heads swiveled toward Stephen, who melted in humiliation, squirming in his seat.

"Coop and his partner just figured it was some teenagers out after curfew and ate their sandwiches while the occupants of the vehicle finished," Jack confided.

"Yeah? Go on..." someone enticed.

"They walk over to the car after it was all over and knocked on the window with a torch and the occupants start scurryin' round in there!"

The men began hooting and guffawing, slapping the table.

"Could he see anything?" Richard asked between sips of coffee.

"No. The windows was too fogged up! One of 'em rubbed a little hole to look out through and then they really started scramblin' round when they saw it really was the cops!"

Stephen breathed a small sigh of relief, shaking his head.

_Thank goodness for that _he thought.

Again, there erupted a wave of laughter. Their ruckus attracted a crowd as members of the cleaning crew joined them. Even the canteen manageress stood in the doorway, craning her neck and straining to listen. Stephen stood up to leave.

"No, no, Captain Peacock! Don't leave! You're the man of the hour. Please! Stay for the rest of the story!" Jack taunted.

"We insist!" Paul jeered.

Stephen glared indignantly as he slowly sipped his coffee.

"Go on, Jack; it's just getting' good!" Richard piped.

"Well, Coop tells 'em to step out of the vehicle, thinkin' it's teenagers. Only to his surprise, it's not teenagers…it's '_im_!" he said, pointing at Stephen like a witness on the stand might point at a guilty suspect in court.

Stephen gaped. They roared with laughter, rolling about. Stephen's face flushed crimson again.

"Who was he with?" Paul shouted.

At this, Jack's face went soft and almost endearing, smiling like a Cheshire Cat, "He was with his missus!"

There was a collective, cajoling "Awww!" and they fluttered their eyes at Stephen teasingly.

Stephen smiled proudly and straightened up a bit.

"Coop toyed with 'em a bit, accusing Captain Peacock an' his wife of solicitation, but he could tell by the way they were dressed that he hadn't picked her up on a corner somewhere! Then Coop asked him how much he'd had to drink, you know, to make it officious and all…" he said, scrunching his face, "He didn't have the heart to make him blow in the bag! He said the looks on their faces was priceless!"

_How ignominious! _Stephen thought to himself, shaking his head mortified.

"What about a code of ethics among police officers?" Stephen shrieked, finally saying something_._

"Oh, _that_ goes out the window when the suspect is your brother-in-law's work supervisor!"

They all howled.

"At least I was caught in a compromising position with my own wife!" Stephen stated, "There's nothing scandalous about that!"

"No, Captain Peacock, there's not!" Jack admitted, "However, we're going to send the whip round to collect so's you an' your missus can go to a hotel next time!"

They roared with laughter.

"Well, gentlemen, ladies, I'm glad my sex life has provided you with your morning gossip and entertainment, but it's time to get back to work!" he said, recouping his authority, "Break's over!" he barked.

Stephen laughed to himself at the recollection of the incident. The men patted him on the back on their way out of the canteen, their laughter trailing behind them.

"Thanks for the laugh, Captain Peacock!" Jack chuckled, "You're all right in my book! Why didn't you just go to a hotel? Or home?"

Stephen looked at him sheepishly, "When's the last time you had it off in the back seat of a car?"

"Oh, shoot! I must have been in my teens maybe…" he pondered, the proverbial light coming on.

Stephen's face split into a wide grin and he raised his eyebrows knowingly, nodding.

Jack laughed heartily in acknowledgement as the two men departed the canteen.


End file.
